In prior duplex type stock feeders, such as that illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,987, where the feeder is operated in response to and under the control of a punch press, each successive actuation of the control plunger or other input means of the feeder produces one feed stroke of the feeder. This mode of control is illustrated in the above cited patent wherein when control plunger 30 of said patent is operated a first time by the press ram one of the two feed slides 14, 15 partakes of a stock feed stroke while the other slide partakes of an index stroke, and in response to the next cyclic operation of said control plunger said one feed slide partakes of an index stroke while said other slide partakes of a feed stroke. This type of duplex feeder control, i.e. generating a single stock feed stroke in response to each cyclic operation of the press ram, is well suited for duplex feeders that are to accommodate higher speed stamping operations, but such may exhibit some of the drawbacks of single slide feeders when such duplex feeders are used for slower or normal speed stamping operations.